


Colleagues? - SKAM Fic Week Day 5

by bashfulisak



Series: SKAM Fic Week [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Work Colleagues, Evak - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, isak x even, just a slight disagreement, not really angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Isak and Even have been work colleagues for three years - a couple for two - and they like to call the office their "second home" for multiple reasons.





	Colleagues? - SKAM Fic Week Day 5

Isak and Even had been partners for about three years—Isak being 23 and Even being 25—and they aren't exactly partners, in a way. Even is technically Isak's boss and Isak is his assistant, and their "relationship" wasn't so sturdy in the beginning as it was now. Constant bickering when Isak first started, mainly because Even was showing him the ropes on how everything wasn't going to be easy with job but also Even just wanted to watch his cute little assistant get flustered over organizing files. It was, in fact, Even's favorite game to play with his assistants—which most likely lead most of them to quit within the first month—but Isak was the trooper, which took Even back a few times. 

At least Isak could get his coffee order right in the mornings before he showed up to the office.

When he did show up to the office, his hair was usually a mess—just not from the ways you would think, giving that Isak and Even sort of got together two years into knowing each other after months of mutual pinning—and kind of slept together, lived together... had sex almost every morning, Even excusing it as a way to brush off nerves.

So, here they were. In Oslo, around 14:23 in the afternoon, on a Friday which meant one thing—end of the week conference. They didn't last long ( _in reality they lasted over two hours_ ) due to it just being casual discussion on sales and whatnot, but this was a bit of a challenge. The whole past week was a challenge with sales—and both Isak and Even had conflicting ideas on how to bring them up.

"As I was trying to say, I think we should _boost_ the marketing and ads in the media. Show them and offer them more than what we originally use. Such as, the shoes we have on market but rarely if ever are purchased. I think it may pick up sale rates—"

"Here's the issue I have with that, Mr. Valtersen," Even said, and he knew that Isak hated being called 'Mr. Valtersen' deep in his bones, but it made it better in conferences due to the stolen, suggestive glances all the while standing in front of oblivious office workers. "If we bribe more with our merchandise that gets less attention, it could bring less attention to us as a whole business. People don't buy the brand of shoe for a reason. Here's what I propose; we keep up with media ads, but at an extent. Keep it at a minimal. Use the media as a tool, not as a base. We cannot bounce off of it forever."

"Very interesting, Mr. Bech Næsheim, but all there is nowadays to bounce off of is the media."

"Might I remind you, Mr. Valtersen, that where are many other ways. You're just an assistant, so I know you don't get into much of the action around here but—let's keep you out of this one, it's wild, hm?"

The glare Even earned sent a smirk trailing across his lips.

"No need to push me out of the business, Mr. Bech Næsheim, having I dealt with you and this company for three years already—"

"Gentlemen, please," the marketing manager steps in, standing from his seat near the end of the table. "Might we keep the arguing out of the office?" Isak and Even both give a curt nod, their eyes catching each others in the sides. "We will... keep both of your suggestions in mind as we discuss this over the weekend. Ladies, gentlemen? Shall we?"

There's a bit of hustle as the meeting comes to a close, both Isak and Even hanging behind and shaking hands as everyone files out of the conference room, leaving them with their own tension—both in their minds and the air around them.

"Very interesting ideas you had today, Mr. Valtersen," Even says as soon as the conference room door is shut.

"Shut the fuck up, will you? And stop calling me Mr. Valtersen, you know I hate it. I know I had good ideas, no need to tell me twice. Yours were... _questionable_ ," Isak fires back, but his voice is far from sounding offensive. Even, being the over dramatic guy he is, pretends to take it to heart.

" _Isak_! How could you say such a thing about my ideas? I'm your boss, remember?" Even says, clutching at the fabric of his suit near his heart which makes Isak roll his eyes before he's pushing himself against Even and Even against the conference table.

"Mm, how could I forget that you're my boss?" Isak asks, his voice low and husky as Even chuckles at him, holding him by the waist.

"Very easily. I've seen you eyeing that Julian Dahl guy."

Isak swats at Even's chest. "I have not! No way!"

Even grins. "I know, baby. I know. I'm just joking," Isak pushes himself further against Even, seemingly to try and create friction on his crotch and Even can feel he's already semi-hard. "Baby, you know what I told you about the office. Strictly business."

"But I have business to be taken care of, Evy—"

"Isak. No. I'm sorry, baby, I just have things to organize and calls to make. You know how busy I am."

Isak pouts, pulling himself off Even as he grabs his notebook from the table. "Okay, boss man. I'll see you whenever you get home tonight, hm?"

Even gives him a wink. "Absolutely."

—

"Alright, Even, I'm heading home!" Jonas, who just so happens to be the last person lingering around the office, calls out, giving a wave to both Isak and Even. "See you, Isak! Don't stay in the office all night this time."

This pulls a laugh from Isak as Even shoos him off with a wave. "Goodnight, Jonas! Thanks for the help today!"

"No problem!"

Isak and Even stay completely still in Even's office, clutching paperwork, as they wait for the familiar sound of the elevator—arrived, stepped in, gone. They both let out a sigh of relief, small smiles playing on both of their lips as they finish filing and signing paperwork, organizing it into the folders and slipping them into the file cabinets. 

"So much for going home, hm?" Isak says, and Even notices a small but quiet yawn escape the younger boy beside him.

"You know how much of a second home this place is to us, right? I mean, I can't keep count of how many times we fucked on that conference table—"

"Four."

"Hm?"

"We fucked on the conference table four times, Even," Isak explains with a sly smile and a tinted blush appearing on his cheeks.

Even bites his lower lip as he glances down at Isak, who just so happens to be staring directly up at him just right to catch his green eyes with Even's blue. "Let's make it five."

Isak giggles as Even takes him by the wrist, pulling them both eagerly out of Even's tiny office and he opens the conference room door, revealing the large room—windows surrounding it, overlooking the night sky and the city—and it's just the perfect setting. As soon as they step through the door, Isak is closing it tightly behind him as he presses himself onto it, Even equaling out the weight as they press their bodies together, hot breath and teeth clashing as they kiss in the dimmed room, the only source of light coming from the city lights below. Isak can feel Even working at his suit, unbuttoning each button one by one, slipping the jacket past Isak's shoulders and letting it fall to the floor, revealing the slightly see-through white dress shirt underneath and Even can see Isak's rock hard nipples through the fabric. 

Even takes it slow, making his way past Isak's lips to his jawline and collarbones before making a wet trail down Isak's shirt, causing him to groan at the heat through the shirt as Even moves down to his nipples, teasingly biting at them, taking in every one of Isak's soft moans. By the time Even has his shirt soaking wet with saliva, it's see through, revealing Isak's chest and when Even looks up into Isak's eyes, his pupils are blown and his lips are swollen and bitten. Even gives him a quick kiss as he slips his hands down Isak's back to cup his ass, causing the younger boy to gasp aloud and all it takes is a slight pinch for Isak to pick himself up, wrapping his arms around Even's neck as their lips connect again, Isak's legs wrapped tightly around the older boys hips. Carefully, Even is setting him on the conference table and Isak's mood has shifted dramatically. 

"You're going to take me like this, on the conference table? How _unprofessional_ , Even," Isak teases, which brings up a throaty growl from Even as he reaches below the table to a desk, pulling out a condom and lube—of course, as it being his own desk, he already has the essentials which Isak can't help but moan at—just the sight of the condom alone makes him squirm.

"I'll take you anyway you want me to, baby," Even says, and Isak gives a nod, not signalling for any position change and Even knows he can work with this, and well. "Let me just prep you first, okay baby?" In an instant, Even is working furiously at the buckle on Isak's trousers, tossing it to the side and he has the pants pooling at Isak's ankles before he rips them off completely after slipping off his shoes. 

Even completely takes Isak in like this—his hair a mess, cheeks red and eyes enlarged as he waits for Even's next move. His breathing is ragged and Even could completely come untouched right now, but he holds himself back for now. Even grabs Isak by the lower leg, pulling him closer to the edge of the table as his fingers hook in the waistband of Isak's boxers, pulling them down swiftly and instantly Isak's throbbing dick is pouncing upwards, bouncing against his stomach and Isak hisses, the relief causing him to buck up his hips.

"Such an eager baby, hm?" Even asks, and Isak whimpers as Even begins to slowly spread his legs, revealing the most perfect sight of Isak's hole, tight and red and just so ready for him. Even takes it all in as he pops open the lube, applying some to his index and middle finger before rubbing them together to create warmth in the lubricant. Carefully, he traces around Isak's rim which causes the younger boy to let out a yelp as he arches his back off the table, his legs already quaking from the sensation and soon Even is pumping his index finger into Isak relentlessly, watching the boy squirm and moan at his touch.

Isak groans, eagerly pulling at Even's hair. "Even— _f-fuck_ , holy shit—Even, please. More, more."

Even doesn't say anything as he curls his fingers one more time in Isak, causing him to throw his head back against the table which is accompanied by a hiss of pain but they both ignore it as Even slips off his own dress jacket, tossing it the side with the rest of the clothing and within minutes he's completely undressed, boxers at his ankles as he lathers himself with the lube and he rips open the condom with his teeth, unfolding it onto his length as he stands between Isak's legs and he can feel Isak's gaze burning into him. 

"W-who would have thought that after three years of working here—" Isak is cut off by Even setting himself at his entrance, but he tumbles out the words to finish his sentence, "—that my boss would be making love to me on the conference room table?"

Even grins at his boyfriend, leaning down to press a chaste kiss onto his lips before pinning Isak's hips down with his hands. "No one."

And with that, Even is thrusting into Isak, bottoming out as Isak arches his whole body, hands gripping at Even's shoulders, fingernails digging into the soft skin as he pulls out, waiting a few seconds before thrusting back in again, earning a mewl from the younger boy who is already shaking from the thrilling feeling of Even being inside him.

"F-fuck, baby. More. _Move_ , Even, _please_ —" Isak is cut off when Even pounds back into him, and Isak almost screams for everyone of Oslo to hear as Even begins to pound into him, picking up a quick rhythm as he goes on, the sounds of Isak moaning and the sight of him and his body below Even pushing him further and longer. The conference table is jolting with the force, and Even is leaning himself on the conference table in a matter of minutes, his hands pinning Isak's on the side of his head as he continues pounding into him relentlessly, and he can feel the familiar warmth beginning to crawl over his abdomen and stomach as he reaches closer to his high and he can tell Isak is just as close as he is.

"Even. Even. Fuck. I'm so—fuck—I'm fucking close," Isak stutters, his hips thrusting upward to meet with every single one of Even's thrust as Even lets out sex-induced gasps and his breathing is raspy. 

"Come for me, baby. Look at me when you come, okay? Let go, pretty boy," Even encourages, reaching down a hand between them to help Isak along and he's full on whining and whimpering, his body shaking as he climbs higher and as soon as his eyes catch with Even's, the streetlights dancing within his emerald green eyes, Isak is coming between them both, covering them in the sticky white substance and as Even helps Isak ride out his orgasm, the younger boy shaking beneath him, Even is coming hard and fast into the condom as Isak's legs quake around his waist, digging him deeper into his body. 

Even allows himself a few more slow thrusts, moaning from the over stimulation and as he pulls out, Isak whimpers below him, a smile wide on his face.

"I'm so fucking glad you're my boss," Isak says, catching his breath after a few moments and it takes all of Even's strength to not collapse on the conference room floor as his legs shake beneath him as he stands.

"Let's call a cab, hm? We should go home," Even says, his grin growing wider as he takes in the beautiful sight of Isak who's still lying on the table, white shirt covered in white cum. "Someone needs a shower."

"I think that applies to the two of us," Isak laughs, and Even smiles at him as he gathers the clothes from the floor. They dress quickly, sure to clean up any extra mess they might have made and with their hands interlocked, they walk out of the room, Even locking it behind him as they head to the elevator.

"Do you think anyone will suspect?" Isak asks, biting his lower lip but Even gives a shake of his head.

"No, probably not."

They head home to their apartment quietly, small talk between the two of them as they climb lazily up the stairs to their flat and just a few minutes within stepping through the door, they're collapsing on their bed, fast asleep.

—

"So much for being colleagues, huh?" Isak says as they walk to the office, breakfast in hand.

" _Colleagues_?" Even asks, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, Isak. Is this what you think of this relationship? I'm hurt!" Even laughs as Isak nudges his shoulder into his.

"You know, I guarantee they know what we did."

"Yeah, probably."


End file.
